Young Love
by dobrevafire
Summary: It's been six years since that camp where Elena fall in love with him. But what happen when he come to his hometown not knowing is she still living there.
1. Chapter 1

**So I decided that I'm starting new story, because I didn't like 'Destiny' so much, I had some ideas, but I didn't like it so much.** **So, I'm starting this new story, which I was thinking about call it 'Young Love'. That's story is about Elena and Damon, Elena is 12 y old girl who fall in love with Damon who is 16 y old boy from Italy. She went with her friend in Italy, in some camp. Elena look much older, like a lot of people ask her things like "Are you sure you're 12?" and something like that bla bla. So, they stay in that camp just 7 days, and then they have to back in Mystic Falls. After 6 years, Damon are going to come in Mystic Falls not knowing is she still living there. **

**This camp part is going to be in 2 or 3 chapters, not sure yet. So please tell me what do you think. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so i'm starting story, someone said that it's better that Elena is 13, well, she's turning 13 in like a month, and Damon just turned 16, so..**

**I hope you'll like this story, and yeah I own nothing :(**

* * *

"First of all I want welcome all of you! Welcome in Italy! And second I want to wish our dear half teacher a birthday. Damon, happy sixteen birthday!" redhair in middle years woman said. When they bring cake darkhair boy stand up. Elena could see that every girl in the room was watching at him, well, that is not surprise, he was truly hot, with those blue eyes like sky, everybody wanted to meet him. "Gosh, look at him he's so hot!" Caroline interrupt Elena's thoughts with those words. Elena just rolled her eyes and looked again Damon. In that moment he was trying to slit the cake, but of course he couldn't, something was in that yellow cake. '_What the hell_' Damon thought, then he slit it '_Of course, plastic_' Damon rolled his eyes while everyone laugh.

"Okay, that was just a joke, now this is seriously" redhair woman said.  
Then they bring little muffin with big candle. Damon extinguished candle and Elena just smiled, that really looked cute.  
"Okay guys, you can eat your dinner now" Woman smiled and then Elena looked at dinner, '_well, this is not bad_' and then she smiled.

* * *

Elena with her two best friends Caroline and Bonnie lie down on sunbed, a couple minutes later Damon came with his best friend and he lie on sunbed away from Elena and her friends, "Oh my god, look at him, he's so cute, and so pretty and so hot" Caroline said while she was looking at Damon "It's fine, Car..".

"Dude, you can flirt with every girl in this camp if you want, everyone is talking about you" Kol said. Damon just rolled his eyes and looked at Elena "yes, man, they are talking about you too" Kol said again, "That brown is cute" Damon said with his phone in hands, still looking at her. "Dark or white?" Damon rolled his eyes again "White..", "Well, yeah she's cute too, but it's sucks that they are 12 years old, man", "Well, if they don't mind it, I don't mind it neither", "Where are you going man?" Damon asked when Kol stand up "Talk to them" Damon rolled his eyes again for like twentieth time this day while he was with Kol.

"Hey girls" Damon could hear Kol saying it. He looked at phone, and type a message for Kol.

Kol hear his phone buzz, he took his phone out of pocket and looked at message _Ask her for a name. _

_Which one? _Kol type

_Ugh you're such an idiot. White, brown.._

_haha, k. _

__"Can I asked for your names?" Kol asked with smile. _Gosh, his smile was beautiful_ Bonnie thought.

"Caroline" blond girl said, "Elena" brunette said, "Bonnie" dark girl said. Kol looked at Damon, while Damon was looking at his phone. Kol took something and he tried to hit him.

"Che cosa vuoi?" Damon asked Kol on italian

"Le ho chiesto." Kol answered back

"e?" Damon said with small smile on his face

"Io lo dico dopo"

"attendere" Damon rolled his eyes

Damon come were Kol and girls were sitting "Hey" He said with smile specially looking at Elena. Elena just smiled. "Kol, looked at this" Damon said holding his phone "che cazzo?!" Kol said in shock, while Damon couldn't stop laughing. "Why can't you just speak on English?" Caroline ask "Oh, well..." Kol stand up and took his phone trying to call someone. "ciò che è sbagliato con voi?" Kol rolled his eyes "Ho chiuso con la vostra merda"."This not going end well" Damon said quietly "What happen?" Elena ask "I think he just break up with his girlfriend..." "Oh..". "Do you have girlfriend?" Caroline asked "Um, no. I had, but we break up a week ago.", "Why?" She asked again. "I really don't want kinda of talk about it..."

* * *

"I think Damon like you, Elena." Bonnie said while they were in their beds. "What?" Elena asked little confused but still happy. "Well, you know when Kol send texts to someone?" "Yeah.." "Well, I saw it was from Damon, and Damon said like ask her for a name, then Kol ask which one, and he said white, brown. What means you, Elena..."

"Gosh, you're so lucky, Elena" Caroline said.

Elena smiled but still she was here just a couple of days. "Well, nothing can happen between us, I mean, he is 16, and I'm like 12, I'm still kid to him, and we are here for like 6 days..."

"Everything can happen in 6 days, Elena"

* * *

**I know it's short but I hope you like it! Please read and leave the review. :)**

**I know my English is maybe really bad but English is not my first language so please don't judge. Um... translate from italian:**

**What do you want? D**

**I asked her. K**

**and? D**

**I'll tell you later. K**

**Wait. D**

**What is wrong with you? K**

**I'm done with your shit. K **


	3. Chapter 3

"What is there"" Elena asked "Way to little beach, and beach is beautiful, you wanna go?" Damon said trying to get her there, he was trying to do something, but none know what.."Are you sure we can go there?" Elena asked looking at him "Yea, I'm sure. C'mon let's go" He stand up with smile. Elena stand up too. She wasn't so sure in all this she wasn't sure what her teacher are going to tell her, maybe he'll be mad or something. "So tell me something about you..." Damon said little shy, he counldn't control his mouth. Elena little smiled "What do you wanna know?", "Something, anything...".  
"Okay, well, I born in Mystic Falls, I have brother... and I hate that people think I'm not 12, I mean... sometimes it's really cool, but in this camp I heard like hundred times in this camp, it's just weird and... I don't know. I want to move, I like meeting people, I like meeting someone new, I like be in new places, try new things, I know I'm like 12, soon 13. But I just want have interesting life you know? I'm asking myself all the time what I'm going to be when I grow up, and all those questions about future. I guess I just want quickly grow up, being 12 is just so bored.." Her head was down "What do you want to be when you grow up?" Damon asked. She feel good with him, she could talk free and she knew him only a few days. "Maybe writer, I like writing and fantasizing. Dreaming about diffrent life..." They came there, on that little beautiful beach, it was truly beautiful, with sand. "Okay, this is amazing, wow." Elena said with smile "C'mon sit here" Damon said. They sit on sand, because there was no where to sit. "Now you" Elena said "What me?" Damon asked her little confused "Talk about yourself.", "Uhmm, I don't like talking about myself.", "You think I like talking about myself? I hate it, everybody think I'm a freak.","C'mon, please, please, please..." She made puppy face and smiled when he said fine. "I born in Mystic Falls-","Really?" Elena asked with smile. "Yea, but we moved after my mom died. I have brother, he's name is Stefan, he's same age as you. I hate my life, I'm dick to eveyone but none see that. I don't let people in my life so easily. Eveybody think it's cool be me, because my father is rich, everybody thinks I have amazing, perfect life what is not true. It's just.. I don't know. I like basketball, I hope I can be coach or teacher in some school. I don't know really." He said. Elena felt bad for him, she could see he don't have so much good life. He looked at her in eyes and then slowly kissed her.

* * *

She smiled at those memories, and in the same time she had heart broken. Now she's 18. She's in high school, first day of her senior year. She still couldn't get over him, it's been maybe just little crush on 6 days, but she'll always remember that. She looked around her old school trying to find Caroline or Bonnie, yes she was still friends with them. Best friend forever right? In some way some guy just pound into her. He had nice green eyes. "I'm so sorry!" Elena said, "I should be the one to apologize" He smiled, in the same time Elena smiled too. "I'm Stefan, Stefan Salvatore" _SALVATORE? Did she hear it right?, OH MY GOD_ Elena thought. "Salvatore?" Elena muttered but Stefan still could hear her. "Yeah... Something wrong?","No it's fine, I'm-", "Elenaaa!" Caroline screamed "Ugh, I have to go, see ya later" She smiled at him.

"Elenaaa, thank god I finally have the chance to see you, I didn't saw you all summer..." Caroline said while she hugged Elena, Elena just smiled and hug her back, then when she saw Bonnie, she hugged Bonnie too. "I missed you guys, how was your summer?" Elena said, "Oh my god it was so good. Tyler finally asked me out, and I said yes of course, I mean duhh. And we are now oficially dating." Elena smiled "I'm glad from you, Care". "Anyway, who's that hottie over there?" Caroline bite her lip "I thought you were with Tyler?" Elena rolled her eyes and smiled, "Well, yeah, but still...". "That-t's Stefan... S-Sal-lvatore." Elena said "WHAT?!" Caroline and Bonnie said in shock in the same time. "Well, maybe they are not brothers, I mean... There's a lot of Salvatores...", "No, they're brother, trust me."  
"Sorry...","Did you hear that we got new teacher"  
"Yes, ugh. My dad talked about it" Elena rolled her eyes. "I hope he's hot."  
Elena rolled her eyes and when to the class.

* * *

Elena was drawing something in her notebook while all class waited for that 'new tacher'.  
Everybody who saw him told me how hot he was but I want to see him with my own eyes.  
The new teacher enterned into class, but Elena didn't look at him she was too busy with drawing, "Hello Class, I'm your new teacher and my name is Damon Salvatore" Elena's head was up in that moment._ Gosh he look diffrent, older, hotter, but his eyes are still the same_ Elena thought while she was thinking someone enterned, and it was Stefan "You're late." Damon said, "Sorry, bro" Stefan said while he get to Damon, they whispered something. "I'll check after class, just go find your site" Damon said. "Okay class, I just need your surnames.", "Donovan", "Lockwood", "Pierce" Katherine bite her lip and then smiled, Elena just rolled her eyes, she truly hated that bitch, and yes, she was bitch. "Bennett", "Gilbert" Elena tried to smile or something but she couldn't, it hurt too much. Damon recognized her, of course. One of the reasons he came here is her. He looked at her, but she looked away, then at Bonnie. "Next" Damon said still looking at her

* * *

**So please leave the review, if read it :P I hope you like it**


End file.
